Modelo
by Hyozade
Summary: Cuando Inojin le pide a Sarada modelar para èl, Sarada sospecha de las intenciones del chico, e Inojin aprende una lecciòn muy importante: No siempre es bueno seguir los consejos de su padre.


**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sòlo los uso para pasar el rato(?)**

* * *

Sarada Uchiha había crecido de maravilla. La adolescencia dejo paso a una joven de cautivadores ojos noche, que atraía la atención de quien pasara cerca.  
Sus rasgos aniñados se afinaron, y su cabello creció hasta rozar sus hombros, con el mismo brillo azulado de su padre.  
Era preciosa.  
Era tan preciosa, que Inojin no podía detener sus dedos en su recorrido, acomodando sus cabellos azabache, aún cuando la joven se aseguraba de mantenerlo en un peinado pulcro.  
-Inojin.  
Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio pego un brinquito leve, corto, y encaró a Sarada con esa sonrisa que tanto la desquiciaba.  
-Lo siento, me distraje un poco.  
Ella resoplo.  
-Llevas haciendo "eso" por quince minutos- se quejó ella, aburrida-Dijiste que querías dibujarme, no cepillar mi cabello.  
-Ah... Discúlpame- pidió él, con los labios aún curvados y sin sinceridad alguna en sus palabras- Mi error.  
Sarada bufó, el soplido desacomodó una de las hebras que con tanto cuidado Inojin había pasado arreglando los últimos minutos.  
-Si, si- agitó su mano en el aire- Tengo que verme con mi equipo en una hora, acabemos con esto.  
-Como quieras.  
A Sarada se le puso la piel de gallina.  
Recostó su cuerpo en la posición que Inojin le había pedido, incomoda bajo sus ojos azules.  
Recordaba las historias que Chōchō le había contado desde formados sus equipos. Como el chico podía pasar horas dibujando, o tenía esa desagradable costumbre de sonreír sin sentimiento alguno detrás del gesto. Como su padre.  
En realidad, no necesitaba las anécdotas de su amiga, Inojin era hijo de Ino, la mejor amiga de su madre, y por ende, se conocían casi desde la cuna.  
Era raro.  
Su madre sólo había motivado su opinión, cada vez que mencionaba lo mucho que el chico se parecía a su padre. Con sus sonrisas en blanco, su gusto por el dibujo, y su capacidad para hacer los peores comentarios en los peores momentos.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, haciéndola estremecerse.  
Y ella estaba en una casa, completamente sola con ese raro.  
-¿Tienes frío?  
-¿Qué?  
Salida de sus pensamientos, Sarada miro a Inojin, no a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella como la última vez que lo había visto. El rubio estaba prácticamente inclinado sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo femenino con el de él.  
-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para cubrirte?-inquirió él, con el rostro a escasa distancia de Sarada.  
-No, estoy bien...  
-O... Puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor de otra manera- susurro Inojin contra su oreja.  
La piel de Sarada se ilumino de un rojo brillante, y con el rostro descompuesto en pura incredulidad, sus grandes ojos negros se toparon con los azules de Inojin.  
-La próxima vez, podría hacer un dibujo al natural.  
La chica, que creía al rubio incapaz de ser más raro aún, abrió la boca, buscando aire de algún lado, sus pulmones parecían descompuestos.  
Buscó las palabras que le faltaban, y al no encontrar ninguna, respondió con lo único que pudo: Un golpe.

El impacto no fue tan fuerte, o doloroso como se esperaría viniendo de la hija de Sakura Uchiha. Fue certero, pero si seguía sobre sus pies y su quijada no se había desprendido de su lugar, podía presumir de haber corrido con suerte.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Hijito- lloró Ino, acariciando la mejilla dolorida de su hijo-¿Cómo pudo Sarada golpearte? ¡Ha dañado tu linda cara! ¡Voy a hablar con…!

-Mamá- susurró Inojin, apartando con cuidado la mano de su madre, cabizbajo-No fue su culpa. Creo que… dije algo malo.

Se acercó a la oreja de su madre, y con el rostro ardiendo, repitió las mismas palabras que le dijo a Sarada. La mujer imitó el rubor de su hijo, y escandalizada, se separó de él.

-¿Quién te dijo que así podías conquistar a una chica?- preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Papá me dijo que así consiguió que salieras con él…

Esa noche, Sai no entró a la residencia Yamanaka, y a la mañana siguiente, tuvo que lidiar con una esposa furiosa, y un hijo avergonzado, y además de todo, adolorido.

* * *

 **Esta es la penúltima historia de esta serie de InoSara.**

 **La que sigue es una historia que complementa "Bocetos", y con eso… Me pondrè a escribir la otra serie corta.**

 **Es como una pràctica para lo que se viene en adelante.**

 **¡Que disfruten la historia!**


End file.
